Confissões não confessadas
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Ele me embalava em seus braços calorosos e parecia que aquela seria uma viagem memorável. Não pelos motivos que havia imaginado." Fanfic escrita para o Primeiro Challenge 50 Shades Of Grey. CHRISTIAN/ANASTASIA.


**Título:** Confissões não confessadas.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** M.  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o Primeiro Challenge 50 Shades Of Grey.  
**Notas:** Antes de tudo, quero dizer que odeio a trilogia. Isso mesmo, odeio. Mas esse challenge estava bom demais para eu não escrever algo. O tema é abuso, a linha que escolhi foi _"So maybe I'm a masochist / I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave"_, de Love The Way You Lie Pt. 2; o item natureza e também o bônus "se for um monólogo". Até que eu gostei disso aqui, então espero que vocês gostem também.

* * *

**CONFISSÕES NÃO CONFESSADAS**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

Às vezes ele aparecia na loja e conversava comigo. Depois da entrevista, fazia questão de me convidar para sair e me proteger, chegava a ser assustador. Às vezes, eu gostava; em outras, eu temia. _Querida, quero testar algo diferente_, e ele estava tão doce que parecia impossível dizer não. Mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia dizê-lo.

Não era eu quem dava as cartas no jogo. Até mesmo no início, lá no fundo, eu sabia disso.

Um dia ele apareceu no meu trabalho dizendo _você vai viajar comigo, não se preocupe, tudo está resolvido_ e parecia que a minha vontade novamente havia sido esquecida, mas, _hey, está tudo bem, eu não irei te machucar_. Me deu um contrato e pediu para que eu assinasse – _apenas essas burocracias ridículas do passaporte_, ele disse. E eu acreditei.

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.

O voo não demorou muito. Um carro luxuoso já o esperava fora do aeroporto, o caminho era longo e acabei adormecendo. _Shh, você está bem, está tudo bem_, ele me embalava em seus braços calorosos e parecia que aquela seria uma viagem memorável.

Não pelos motivos que havia imaginado.

Assim que acordei estava em um quarto escuro, e a cama se balançava demais. Julguei que era um colchão d'água. Estava meio tonta e grogue e tateei às cegas a procura do interruptor. A porta se abriu e antes mesmo dos olhos se acostumarem com a luz, uma mão agarrou a minha e me lançou bruscamente de volta para a cama. _Agora, Anastasia, nós iremos brincar um pouquinho_ e sua voz sibilada me fez tremer de medo.

Eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Minha voz havia morrido em minha garganta enquanto ele retirava minha blusa em uma calma calculada. Talvez tenha sido o choque. Quando se aproximava do botão da minha calça voltei a mim e afastei suas mãos como quem tenta empurrar uma montanha. _O que está acontecendo aqui? O que é tudo isso, Christian? Por quê?_ Ele me deu um tapa, silenciando-me, e por um momento, o pensamento de que o verdadeiro inferno estava começando cruzou a minha mente.

Não preciso dizer o que aconteceu em seguida. Não consigo. Entendam, simplesmente não consigo. E vocês já devem ter imaginado o motivo.

Quando tudo terminou e ele me deixou lá, suja e machucada, tudo o que restou foi me encolher na cama, chorar e me iludir ao pensar que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um sonho ruim. Um pesadelo terrível e vívido demais para não ser real.

Então ele voltou completamente mudado. Não pediu desculpas, apenas beijou minha testa, deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou por trás. Deu-me outro tapa violento quando tentei me desfazer de seus braços – esses que horas atrás estavam me carregando até doces sonhos cheios de promessas.

_Cala a porra da boca e vai dormir_, foi o que ele disse. E eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas não consegui. Mantive-me alerta até ouvir ao longe o canto de passarinhos acordando. O quarto não tinha janelas para deixar a luz entrar.

Quando ele acordou, minha barriga roncava e em meu rosto era visível os sinais da noite mal dormida e as manchas de lágrimas nas bochechas maculadas. Ele as acariciou com o dedo indicador, tão suave que mal chegava a tocar. _Se você não tivesse sido tão má ontem à noite... As coisas irão melhorar, eu prometo_.

Mas eu já não acreditava em suas palavras, nas promessas vazias vindas da sua boca suja.

Só me foi permitido comer depois das 10h da manhã e tomar banho às 11h. _Você está fedendo, não consigo nem imaginar como está essa boceta. Toma_, jogou-me de qualquer jeito uma toalha branca, _vai lavar isso aí_.

Tomar banho foi uma dor e um alívio. A água quente lavava e ardia os meus caminhos, e não pude conter as lágrimas que vinham em seguida. A dor estava em todo lugar, e em um exame mais detalhado em frente ao espelho, vi manchas rochas por todo o meu corpo; nas nádegas, onde suas mãos espalmavam-se sempre; nos braços, onde me segurou e forçou a ficar nas posições corretas; ao redor dos seios, onde encontrou trabalho para as mãos enquanto me penetrava por trás; e no pescoço eram perfeitamente visíveis as marcas dos dedos de quando ele brevemente me sufocou quando chegou ao orgasmo.

Não havia me dado nenhuma peça de roupa, e sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha manchada de sangue. Quando Christian me viu, tirou minha proteção com um puxão e me fez rodar, parecendo satisfeito com a visão. _Fiz um ótimo trabalho com você_, disse sorrindo e não pude acreditar no que ouvia._ E, querida, você não vai precisar usar nenhuma roupa comigo_.

As coisas sempre retornavam para o sexo quando se tratava de Christian. No terceiro dia, disse que estava com fome e ele se resumiu a dizer _venha cá, farei algo bem gostoso para você_. Ele me pôs de joelhos e me forçou a fazer oral nele até minha mandíbula doer. Havia amarrado minhas mãos, então elas não eram permitidas. E em um outro dia, em um momento de descuido disse que seus dedos me machucavam quando me tocava. Ele me obrigou a me masturbar, dava-me tapas quando minha mão cansava ou os lábios reclamavam da violação consecutiva. Naquele dia não jantei pela rebeldia.

No quinto dia ele me obrigou a sentar, deitou no meu colo e pôs minhas mãos em seus macios cabelos cor de cobre. _Se tentar alguma coisa engraçadinha, saiba que tenho o contrato em mãos_.

O contrato. Ele sempre o trazia à tona quando era minimamente exposto a mim. Não fazia ideia no que cotinha nele, mas Christian sempre dizia que eram coisas horríveis e que deixaria à minha imaginação o cargo de pensar o que aconteceria comigo caso fugisse ou dissesse para alguém sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Não me julguem, por favor. Qualquer um que tivesse passado o que eu passei se mostraria com medo de falar alguma coisa. Não é apenas medo, é terror. Você consegue sentir nos ossos sempre que alguém o menciona, sempre que o vê, sempre que pensa sobre. Não é uma coisa que eu consiga apagar, também. Está tão presente em mim quanto as minhas ideias e convicções, e me faz tão mal pensar e lembrar e contar essa história, essa parte de mim para os fantasmas felizes de um passado intocado. Porque de jeito nenhum eu me permito esquecer. Talvez eu seja mesmo uma masoquista, como ele afirmou ao me ouvir gemer de dor após bater-me violentamente; eu tento correr das lembranças, mas não quero e nem consigo partir.

Onde estávamos?

Ah, seus cabelos. Christian me obrigou a acariciá-los durante horas, até a ponta dos meus dedos formigarem e doerem. Falou sobre muitas coisas, a maioria sem sentido algum para mim, como lembranças da infância e de como as pessoas deveriam ser machucadas para aprender a viver. Disse que aprendeu aquilo muito cedo, seis anos, seu padrinho, mãos fortes e aniversários. Dá pra tirar muita coisa de palavras aleatórias.

Uma das coisas que aprendi sobre Christian Grey foi sua necessidade de machucar e ser machucado. _Dá sentido à vida_, ele disse em uma tarde e naquele momento eu o entendi. _Você se agarra ao que pode para não se deixar levar pela dor, e acaba descobrindo o que é verdadeiramente importante durante o caminho_. Era algo dele, machucar alguém e ser machucado de volta. Naquele momento eu conseguia entender o quanto doía nele aquele carinho comprado, de alguém que o teme e odeia. Sentiria pena dele se não estivesse dolorida, cansada e com medo.

Mas esses momentos foram raros demais, então não sentia pena do filho da mãe com frequência.

Quando chegou o dia de ir embora, não sabia se sentia alívio ou temor. Um dos primeiros pensamentos que tive quando ele disse _vai se arrumar, pegaremos o avião das 11h_ era de que iria me matar ou coisa do tipo. Não que eu precisasse de algo mais para me traumatizar, mas a mente prega peças na gente. Além do mais, não conseguia imaginar voltar para a minha vida depois desse tempo com ele. Parecia surreal chegar em casa e dizer a Kate que a viagem tinha sido maravilhosa, mas que não via nenhum futuro com o Sr. Grey.

Vesti roupas quentes, apesar do calor. Precisava cobrir os machucados, que já estavam em uma tonalidade verde nojenta à medida que cicatrizavam. Christian estava casual e parecia um anjo quando passou os braços pelos meus ombros e me levou até o carro. Saí do inferno, mas o inferno nunca saiu de dentro de mim.

Até hoje não consigo pensar porque nunca disse nada a ninguém. Ele havia me deixado ler o contrato durante a viagem de volta, mas tirando todos os zeros que teria que pagar por conta da quebra de contrato e uma possível visita sua, poderia passar por cima de tudo isso em busca de justiça. Mas não. Cheguei em casa e contei para Kate, trêmula e com medo, maravilhas sobre a viagem, sobre o quanto Christian foi um cavaleiro, porém muito esnobe para suportar. Não havia um futuro para nós, eu disse, e Kate suspirou de decepção. _Pelo menos você tem ótimas lembranças_, e eu ri com lágrimas nos olhos e confissões morrendo antes de sair dos lábios.

Talvez eu fosse mesmo uma masoquista.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse negócio merece reviews?


End file.
